Eat in Silence Or
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Heisuke and Shinpachi always fight over food. So now Hijikata-san ordered them to sit in a different room. Will they stop fighting because a unexpected answer happen? Read and find out.


**This one will be fun to write for some reason…any who enjoy!**

**Warning: Yaoi. I do not own Hakuouki.**

**-x-x-x-x-**

It's dinner time for the Shinsengumi. And it's going rather…smoothly like it always … "Bah Shinpat-san! That was my rice ball! Take someone elses rice ball," Heisuke argued. "No way little man. Your food always taste the best," Shinpachi said.

"What?! So, I'm a growing boy. I need to eat 'kay?" "Nope", Shinpachi took another one of Heisukes rice ball. "*gasp* How dare you," Heisuke yelled and snatched Shinpachi fish,"Hahaha how you like that!"

"That's it!" Everyone else watched Shinpachi and Heisuke fighting, shoving away the other person face away from their food. Everyones eyes started twitching. They couldn't take it any longer! "That's it you two! If you can't get along and eat your own food, eat in a different room away from us," Hijikata-san yelled. "We're sorry Hijikata-san", Heisuke and Shinpachi said at the same time. "Sorry can cut it. For now on you two will eat in a different room away from us _together._" Both of them dropped their heads noticing how much they fight over FOOD. "Okay Hijikata-san we'll do it," Shinpachi said. "Good starting tomorrow you will eat together away from us." "Yes yes."

**-x-x-x-x-**

*Next day Dinner*

_"God. I can't believe I have to eat alone with Shinpat-san. I guess it doesn't matter. But if I lose weight its his fault," Heisuke thought. "I'm actually can't wait to eat alone with Heisuke-kun. It will kinda be like a date….NO NO don't even think about Shinpachi. Heisuke-kun will NEVER think that way towards me…maybe," Shinpachi thought._ Heisuke and Shinpachi arrived in a small room that is across from the dining room. Their food is hot and ready to eat on the food tray. "Lets get this over with and act like good boys", Shinpachi sighed. Heisuke nodded.

They sat in front in of each other instead of next(A/N: Because that is weird sitting next to each other because they'll be staring at a wall). Heisuke stared at Shinpachi eating peacefully instead of taking his food. "Nee Shinpat-san? Why are you now not taking MY food. And why do you take it," Heisuke asked.

" Well first it's boring when we're not in front of other people. And second because it tastes good," Shinpachi answered. "Eh? But doesn't your food taste good too?" "Unless you put your mouth on my food. But when you touch your food with your mouth already I _have_ to reach out and take it." Heisuke went tomato!(A/N: Heh tomato.) Heisuke stared widely at Shinpachi embarrassed. "Hm? Heisuke-kun? Little man you okay?" "Y-Yes I am alright," Heisuke said sitting up straight. "Alright."

_Siiilllleeeennnncccceeeee._ "Hey…um Shinpat-san," says Heisuke breaking the silence. "Yeah?" "Did…Were you kidding about what you said?" "Huh? Oh no not at all." "I-I want to try it with you. You eat a piece of your rice ball then I'll eat the rice ball that you bit into. Is that ok," Heisuke asked. "Sure." Shinpachi bit into his rice ball then held it in front of Heisuke, "Eat." Heisuke tooked the rice ball with his mouth and started chewing. _It's delicious. _Next thing Heisuke knew that he felt lips on his own tasting the rice ball with him. "Mmm Shinpat-san wh-what are you doing," Heisuke panted. "Heisuke…answer me this. Do you love me? Because I love you." "What?" _I can't believe this Shinpat-san is in love with me? _ "Um… I well how should I say this." "Sigh. I knew you would say that. I guess it was wrong to confess to you now little ma-" Heisuke silenced Shinpachi with his lips. Heisuke broke the kiss then said, "I love you. Have you noticed?" "Heisuke."

**-Yaoi warning-**

"Oh my Shinpat-san!" Shinpachi leaned down to Heisuke and kiss his long brown hair. "Mmm your hair smells good and taste good," Shinpachi said then kissing Heisuke. "Shinpat-san we can't do this here and now. The others will hear us." "They're 20 steps away from us they won't here Heisuke-kun", Shinpachi purred. "O-okay then just hurry." Shinpachi hands teased both of Heisuke's nipples while he was kissing him _with_ tongue. Shinpachi hurriedly undressed himself. Brushing his erection on Heisukes. "Ngh. Stop teasing Shinpat-san. Didn't I say hurry." "Sorry little man," Shinpachi said. Shinpachi rubbed his and Heisukes erected penises together. Heisuke wrapped his arms around Shinpachi's neck bringing forward with a kiss. Shinpachi broke the kiss first and held out three fingers. "Suck," He said.

Heisuke followed Shinpachi's orders and sucked them hungrily. "That's enough." "Ngh Shinpat-san what are you doing?" "Preparing you", He answered with a sexy voice. Heisuke moaned just for that. Shinpachi inserts one finger thrusting in and out of Heisuke's entrance. Then came the other then the last one. "Oh Shinpachi! M-More! I need…want more, Heisuke screamed. Shinpachi smirked and adjusting himself against Heisuke's entrance ready to enter. Shinpachi entered inside of Heisuke thrusting slowly. "Ahhh…faster…harder Shinpachi," Heisuke moaned. Shinpachi smirked and started going much faster and of course harder. Hitting his prostate Shinpachi comes inside him. While Heisuke comes on his chest. "I love you Shinpat-san." "I love you too Heisuke-kun."

**-Next Day-**

"So you two ready to start eating with us again without fighting", Hijikata-san asked. Heisuke and Shinpachi looked at each other remembering what happen yesterday. "No not yet. We were still fighting," Shinpachi says. "You call sex fighting," Souji said grinning. "Wah! You heard us Souji", Heisuke asks. "Of course all of us did. You guys were pretty loud." "Damn you Souji!" "Ahh young love."

**The End.**

**It took a long while to write this for plenty of reasons. Well review happy readers!**

**[Imagine]**


End file.
